Kingdom International High School
by Tammy251
Summary: If you saw Kingdom International High School, you'd think it was a good high school. Bullying very rare, people very accepting, Teachers very tolerable towards students. But they'd be wrong. Many young men and woman, hiding away themselves, hurting, in pain. Just so Happens Matthew WIlliams, The Doctor, Sherlock Holmes, and Lucifer Novak-Milton are a few that lost the will to live.


_**Prologue **_

If you saw Kingdom International High School, you'd think it was a good high school, recommended for many. Bullying very rare, people very accepting, Teachers very tolerable towards students. But they'd be wrong. Many young men and woman, hiding away themselves, hurting, in pain. Just so Happens Matthew WIlliams, The Doctor, Sherlock Holmes, Lucifer Novak-Milton and Lovino Vargas, are just a few of the students who have lost the will to live.

_-__**Chapter one**_-

Matthew was always in the back of the class, ignored, bullied. Overshadowed by the greatness of his twin brother. Scarred and scared, afraid of getting close to anyone because they're going to forget him anyway.

Matthew ran down the hallway to get to his next class, chemistry 10, and not be late for 3rd period again, Anna still was pissed even though she barely remembered him, trying to hurry but avoiding everyone when suddenly he was tripped. "Gets see, who do we have? Oh he's Alfred's brother isn't he? Lucky day" Sadiq grinned, mask covering most of his face, brown eyes glinting under his hood, " you see, your brother was picking on Cyprus today with some of his friends" Sadiq threw a punch hitting Matthew in the face and kicked him in the stomach before punching him again.

Suddenly a pale boy stood between them "Stop."

Sadiq chuckled, "Move boy, this isn't your problem" he towered over the other by at least a couple inches.

"My problem, no, my concern, yes" the Albino refused to move.

"Look, a tough guy. Lets see how the Winchester boys will deal with your eye colour, _freak, _they will tear up anything demonic" Sadiq said in a voice laced with threat.

"Demon, freak, I've heard it before. Come up with something unique. Walk. Away" White haired boys voice utterly indifferent

"Pssh, you know what, fine. He's not worth my time or yours" Sadiq sounded like he wasn't finished with them, Matthew certainly knew he would be seeing Sadiq later.

The boy turned to help Matthew off hallway floors. " Y-you shouldn't have done that.." Matthew fixed his glasses, albino now realizing this boy was actually a bit taller than him.

"Why? I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt by the way"

"Matthew Williams. And B-because that makes it worse later, trust me, I know" Matthew fixed his red sweater, and began to walk away.

"No one should know that kind of thing. I know I'm new here but that can't happen all the time!" Gilbert was kind if worried for the other boy.

Matthew continued to walk, but turned around so he was walking backwards. "It's high school, rules to follow, roles to play. Just so happens that's mine, learn yours" Matthew turn back to walk forward and hurry not to be late to class.

Gilbert stood in shock for a moment, does that mean getting beat up is a daily thing for Matthew?

_**LINE BREAK~**_

Matthew had barely made it to class on time, then had all of his and Anna's work dumped on him because she 'has better things to do that chemistry' The rest of the Novak's, excluding Gabriel and Lucifer (honestly who names their kids after satan?) are very punctual and organized afraid to cross their father, and are still very religious.

But now Matthew was on lunch break and was trying to find a _safe_ place to eat his lunch. He could see clearly the 3 brothers who referred to them selves as 'The Doctor' apparently all the boys in their family do that. Their actual names are Christopher, David, and Matt, but every one calls them 9th Doctor, 10th Doctor and 11th Doctor, respectively. It's a huge family, the first born son calls himself the 1st Doctor and so on. What are the odds of having 11 boys in a row. Next to them, their 'companions', what ever that meant, Rose, Donna, Amy, and Rory along with 'captain' Jack Harkness, on the football team and is quite a bit like Matthews cousin Francis Bonnefoy and the only American sitting there. They're a bit eccentric, to say in the least, but are all very nice. There were 4 tables in that area filled with the nicer people in this school also around them. Dean and Sam Winchester, along with Castiel And Gabriel Novak and a older boy known as Crowley pestering them with Gabriel. A bit scary at times, Lucifer seems to have a interest in the younger Winchester, Sam, but over all are pretty nice. Matthew had to work with Sam once and they both enjoyed it and still talk when Sam remembers Matthew. Sam being a year younger but abnormally smart, he takes grade 10 courses. Another table held John Watson, a member of the football team currently in conversation with Matthews brother Alfred Jones and Gregory Lestrade. Lestrade was also on the football team, next to him was Molly Hooper Irene Alder and Johns current girlfriend. Molly has a obvious crush on the school 'freak' Sherlock Holmes, some think Irene does too. John finds Sherlock interesting, he's curious because Sherlock never speaks to anyone other than occasionally Jim Moriarty, when they're fighting, or Molly because he needs access to the science/chemistry lab. And one table remains of people who, most likely, won't beat the living day lights out of Matthew, Feliciano Vargas, happy boy, Lovino Vargas, grumpy but Felicianos twin, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, oblivious and happy Spanish boy, Matthews cousin, Francis Bonnefoy, straight out flirt, values his looks and takes a lot of pride in it, There was also the boy, Gilbert there along with a intimidating Blonde boy with Blue eyes that Matthew has never seen before. After a couple minutes, there were no empty tables and the quiet boy decided his cousin was the best bet.

"Matthieu! You are joining us today, oh mon dieu" Francis grabbed Matthew chin and turned his face sideways, "is that another bruise!? What happened?"

Francis has always been caring when Matthew was remembered, but he didn't know Matthew was being bullied, it was intended to stay that way. "Nothing I tripped and hit my face on the corner of one of my books" Matthew looked away to see confusion and concern in Gilbert's eyes. Matthew blatantly glared as to say 'don't tell' and Gilbert's concern grew but he did not speak. "Okay.." Francis let go not entirely believing but trusted Matthew to tell him if someone did that to him, " anyway, Matthieu, meet Ludwig and-" "Gilbert" Matthew cut off Francis, then looking sheepish before explaining "I met him earlier when I tripped"

"Thats nice! Hes already helping people! Luddy here is apparently little Feli's new best friend, and Gil's little brother" Antonio explained grinning.

"Helping, hah" Matthew muttered.

"Pardon? Sorry didn't 'ear you" Francis was used to the others quiet voice and usually heard Matthew.

"Nothing important" Matthew smiled lightly sitting between Gilbert and Lovino.

"Be glad they're all fucking idiots your books excuse barely covers that damage" Lovino whispered, "Sadiq or Ivan?"

There was like a secret friendship between The angry Italian and Quiet Canadian, it started in the most unfortunate circumstances. Lovino had though the old empty, falling apart bathroom nobody uses was a good place to purge, Matthew thought it would be a good place to bleed. Matthew had arrived first, blood running down his arm when Lovino assumed it was empty and knelt in front of the toilet. The blood wouldn't stop and dripped on the floor and Lovino saw it. They were both terrified the other had found out, but made a deal, they would talk once a month in the old bathroom during last period, neither if them ever missed a meeting and absence never noticed in the class. Everything they say stays between them. After a while Sherlock had found them, he's often found smoking in there because if the schools strict no smoking policy but never talks or is there when Matthew and Lovino are talking. They both think Sherlock already figured it out though, honestly, that boy could tell who you've been sleeping with and what you've been doing for practically the past week or two. Matthew realized he had been quiet too long as Lovino glared at him. "Sadiq.." Matthew mouthed back.

Lovino nodded and went back to swearing at Antonio and Ludwig, or Tomato Bastard and Potato Bastard as they were nicknamed. Although Ludwig seemed, overall, confused.

"Hey, Matthew, what did you mean earlier?" Gilbert asked leaning on one arm turned toward Matthew.

"What?"

"You said 'we all have roles to play' what did you mean?"

Matthew sighed leaning forward onto the table. "Exactly that, Francis is the Flirt, some think slut but he just loves making people feel good about themselves. He is expected to go around flirting, hitting on people, occasionally making out with Jack Harkness" he gestures to the eccentric group of people all from somewhere in the British Isles except one, "Molly Hooper," gestures to the seemingly normal group of once again people from the UK, more specifically Britain "too nice for her own good, a bit of a pushover, she's expected to be glancing at Sherlock when not helping him all she can or talk care of others" Matthew took a breath "Lets see.. Just pick a person"

"Uh, boy over there, long-ish hair, talk, when I look at him I think of a moose"

Matthew laughed quietly "Sam Winchester. The older boy, short brown hair is his brother, Dean, those two are really close, hurt one and the other will beat the shit out of you. trust me Sam is almost as strong as Dean. Sam is usually found, reading, studying, being tormented by either, Dean, Gabriel, boy with longer dark blonde hair plays pranks a lot , Lucifer, short lighter blond hair sitting alone intimidating, sadistic, Crowley, black haired boy in a suit, rich family makes deals whether it be gambling, betting, trading, or, as rumours have it, even drugs. He gave Sam the nickname 'Moose'. Sam plans on going to stanford already and will always hand his homework in on time and do extra credit. Top of his class. theres no doubts that he will get into Stanford but it makes him a target as well he's bullied quite a bit and will hide it from Dean for as long as possible to prove he can deal" Matthew stopped, "shall I go on? Everyone has a role, were all aware we can't escape it, actually becomes too much sometimes. Last year, Feliks killed himself, technically starved himself almost to death then hung himself with a scarf, his boyfriend Toris found him and followed within a month later because he get guilty for giving Feliks the idea, Toris had suicidal tendencies beforehand" Matthew looked down, actually, at his covered arms "their roles were similar in way, Feliks liked girls clothes and Toris grew up with him and they got together but they were both Ivan's punching bags when he got angry, it wasn't often but was painful. Ivan is usually very nice, we would watch Hockey together but sometimes he was scary because he doesn't realize the pain he inflicts which makes him scarier. Then they got bullied for the fact Feliks liked skirts and dresses more than pants. Honestly Feliks had the legs for them but it got worse, he told Feliks he was too masculine for skirts girls were skinnier, they told him he was fat, jokingly but it didn't hurt him less. In watched in all happen, and for a little while I hoped he would come back to normal, I shared a dorm with him at one point when both my parents and his were on a trip. It was a horrible process to watch, I couldn't do anything about it either" Matthew looked up again everyone in their own conversation Lovino was listening to what Matthew said but pretended to listen to what Feliciano was saying. "Who ever told you attending this school was a good idea must have lied. They'll be at least 2 deaths this year, I can almost guarantee it" Matthew said sadly, "it's one of the rules" The bell then rang and Matthew got up and left.

Gilbert was simply shocked by this information, 2 deaths. _Every. Year._ This isn't right how can two lives be taken every year and no one care?


End file.
